


Sad secret

by Enolaholmes468



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enolaholmes468/pseuds/Enolaholmes468
Summary: Casey isn’t having a good day but doesn’t want to admit it to Izzie so she lies about it instead. How far will she go to hide the truth?
Kudos: 7





	Sad secret

It was a cold winter’s morning and Casey was exhausted. She woke up to her alarm for school going off. She groaned and sat up, she didn’t want to get up it was still dark and she had taken ages to get to sleep. She got dressed for school and went downstairs to have breakfast, she was never hungry that early in the morning but normally she ate because she needed energy for her morning run. But today she had decided not to do it, her mum noticed her lack of appetite. Casey you need to eat up before your run, I’m not going on a run today.   
Why not,  
I have a lot of homework. Casey lied.  
She got in the car and drove to school and went to her common room as she was early, Izzie was also early and came up to her.  
You’re early aren’t you normally running at this time?  
I had some homework to do   
Ah makes sense although normally you do it in advance.  
Well I forgot about this one.  
Fair enough.  
After that Casey was quiet while Izzie said the occasional thing to her. Izzie sensed something was up but she didn’t know what it was. She kept an eye on Casey who seemed to deteriorate throughout the day. She got quieter and more withdrawn and she kept nearly falling asleep and Izzie kept having to wake her up when the teacher looked their way. At the end of the day Izzie started walking to track with Casey. She decided to confront her.  
Casey what’s going on are you ok?  
I’m not feeling great today.  
Track might help  
I’m not going to do it I’m going to talk to coach.  
Ok, we can go straight home if you want.  
No, you enjoy track I can wait for you to finish.  
Izzie enjoyed track whilst Casey sat at the side watching. Her coach had known something was up the minute she saw her but she didn’t think it was illness. She kept an eye on Casey whilst also watching the track team. Casey and Izzie got into the car after track and Izzie looked at Casey and hugged her. Casey looked pale and she had been acting weirdly all day illness made sense. They drove home in silence, Casey gave the occasional sniff as though she was trying not to sneeze whilst driving. They reached Casey’s house and went inside Casey went straight to her bed and snuggled under the covers where she intended to stay for hours if not days. She wasn’t actually physically ill she just felt low and exhausted. Her mum came into the room with Izzie in tow, awww you poor thing you look terrible.  
Thanks mum,  
You know what I mean, I can’t believe you actually went to school today unless it’s flu.   
How were you feeling this morning?  
A little off but now I feel terrible over the course of a couple of hours it got so much worse.  
Ok that does sound like flu, you relax with Izzie and I will be back with soup.   
Elsa left the room and Izzie went to fetch something and Casey just curled up into a ball and cried quietly. Izzie came back and she blamed her red eyes on a sneezing fit. She went to sleep because she was exhausted which fit the lie very well. But the truth was Casey was just exhausted and she needed a day to herself to figure out what was wrong. She woke up in the middle of the night and had a rather ferocious anxiety attack, she woke Izzie up.  
Newton are you ok  
I will be ok in a minute I just need to breathe.  
Ok just look at me   
They stared into each other’s eyes and Izzie coached Casey into a normal breathing rate.


End file.
